exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Spencer
Alex Spencer is a young scientist who through relentless ambition became head to the FBI. Story Alex's Ascension Born from Cyrus Spencer, Alex was once a young student who studied biology in Harvard. His life took a brutal turn when experimental technology teleported him, alongside a few other students, in the hostile world known as The Desert. There, he adopted powers over Shapeshifting and used them, alongside his great intellect and his friend Ethan Godwin's mystical powers to return home. Using his new abilities, and still with the help of Ethan, Alex faced against the FBI - who knew about The Desert and sought to keep it secret - and quickly crushed them, taking their corrupt leader's place as head of the FBI, as well as their research notes on how to enhance the body using powerful Springstones. Drunk with Power Slowly acclimating himself to power, Alex sought to use his newfound position of power in order to enhance humanity. Realizing that mankind was on the verge of destroying themselves, Alex at first desired to use The Spring in order to forcibly enhance mankind's abilities, but decided against it as it would most likely result in a quasi-genocide. However, when he learned about M-Cells and the successful experiments made with them, Alex managed to take some of them for himself and tried to put them inside the Earth's water bodies, hoping that such an action would quicken mankind's evolution. He was however stopped by Aya n'Sully, who knew what such experiments would truly entail. Grievously wounded, Alex was brought back to the FBI headquarters for healing. Meeting Crow Alex, while recovering from his shock, did not have much time before another event happened - he stumbled upon Crow, a mysterious half-Bestian woman chased for her specific biology and ability to use artifacts. Alex quickly healed his body and sent it into overdrive, long enough to fight the scientists who sought to control and study Crow, before taking her for himself. However, Alex quickly began to see Crow as much more that an experiment, especially since Crow's natural dislike of scientists made contact hard between the two. This situation resulted in awkward, blossoming love between the two, as well as Alex using Springstones and his medical expertise to cure Crow's weakened condition. Protecting the World Several months later, upon discovering that fragments of Emeria had been analyzed biologically, Alex sought to obtain a sample, and faced at first resistance from Lady Kenneon, but ended up obtaining a sample nevertheless. Studying it, Alex realized how dangerous it was and sought to create a chemical able to render it temporarily inactive. Alex was fortuitely "helped" in that matter with the appearance of Clarence Stanford, a woman who was obsessed with him and attempted to impress him by finding her own cure to Emeria's influence, only managing to turn herself in one of Emeria's drones. Alex saved her and used her research notes - impressive albeit unsuccessful - to perfect her own cure. Eventually, Alex gave the chemical to Lady in order to inject it inside Emeria's main host Victoria Stine, thus saving the world. He then recruited a cured Clarence into his ranks, much to Crow's initial jealousy, although the two women eventually started to discuss and even admire eachother. A New Age Dawns When the world was saved, Alex was visited by a man known as Ragnar Den Anfan who sought to strike a deal with him. However, rebutted by Ragnar's arrogant behavior, Alex refused and instead sided with agents of the Cheshire Corp, assisting them even they became the Cheshire Isle. Alex eventually had two children, Horen and Flora-Bella Spencer, with Crow and Clarence respectively, who through Ellyra's powers, joined him, Crow and Clarence from the future. Alex, alongside his family, kept experimenting, constantly expanding his research, never losing sight of his aim. Appearance Alex is a tall, blonde man with heterochromia induced by self-experimenting : one of his eyes is pitch-black and the other is a shining red. To conceal this, he often wears sunglasses or contact lenses. He wears most of the time his usual FBI attire, a simple black costume, although he often wears a black longcoat. He is often seen with a laboratory coat as well. Personality A young man thrown into a chaotic struggle he could barely understand and given immense responsibilities at a very young age, Alex's mind almost broke under the pressure, especially as the leader of the FBI. Seeing the world's state as it truly was, Alex attempted to find a solution to the world's problems through the only way he truly mastered: science. Raised without much love by his father, seeing himself as almost mechanical, like an experiment himself, Alex is cold and shows passion only when confronted with a scientific discovery. Slightly manipulative and charismatic, albeit socially awkward at times, he knows how to obtain what he wants. Alex is fascinated by the topic of human transcendance, both biological and spiritual, and hopes that such progress would allow him to build a better world. Obsessed with improvement, both of the self and others, Alex's obsession with science is tied with his desire to protect the world and prevent anticipated destruction. Alex is, however, not devoid of empathy or love: he has proven to be able to feel love for those close to him, such as Crow or Clarence, and is extremely protective of his children, although he raised them quite strictly in order for them to become "even greater scientists than (him)". Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: The two Orange Springstones embedded inside his body grants Alex supernatural strength and endurance. * Shapeshifting Ability: The two Black Springstones embedded inside his body grants Alex the ability to transform into anything. * Supernatural Resilience: The Green Springstone embedded inside his body grants Alex the ability to heal himself and possess a massive healing factor. * Keen Intellect: Alex was a genius scientist from the start, understanding the process by which Springstones were created. The Purple Springstone embedded inside his body grant him supernatural perception and enhance his mind, allowing him to find a chemical strong enough to fight an Outer God's influence. Storylines * M-Chronicles features him as a main antagonist. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption depicts him helping save the world. * New Age Dawning shows him joining the Cheshire. * Pokemon Hopes shows him as Krios's main Pokemon Professor and a Poison-type and Steel-type expert, as well as one of Krios's most talented minds. * Pokemon Scarlet depicts him helping his son Horen save Kastel by opposing Team Lambda, going all-out on his enemies. Trivia * His last name comes from Oswell E. Spencer, from the Resident Evil series, as a nod to his obsession with biology and self-improvement. Category:Character Category:Interra